Percy Jackson : God of Tides
by Cooljoe2018
Summary: Im new to this so beware : Perseus Jackson is offered godhood after Kronos Fall and he accepts he becomes The God of Tides and Heros He has his own palace and asks Annabeth to live with him! What happens next in this young gods life? Twists Ahead. Rated M for swearing and im paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson : God of Tides**

 **Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES**

 **Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian - Olympus**

 **| Percy Jackson Pov |**

"PERCY JACKSON!" Zeus shouted, "Being the most useful and fighting off Kronos and won, We offer you godhood." Percy was baffled after a few moments he stammered,"L-Lord Zeus, im honoured." Zeus sighed, "Yes or no, Boy!" Percy looked stunned, "Yes, My Lord!" Annabeth along with the other people in the room (except Zeus) gasped. "Very Well," Zeus replied, and within a flash the Fates appeared, "All Bow to Percy Jackson : God of Tides and Heros," And with another flash the Fates were gone. Everyone was still stunned until Poseidon smirked and said, "Welcome to the immortal life." And with that Annabeth ran up and wrapped her arms around him,"Well done Percy" and kissed his cheek. Suddenly everything went silent his vision went.

\- **2 Days Later-**

With a gasp Percy shot up to the familiar sight of his cabin in Camp Half-Blood, He looked around trying to remember what happened last night. Did he really become a god? He tried to sit up but his bones ached with pain when he tried 'Wow! Becoming a god must be painful' He thought. Without warning, the door opened and Grover came in, "Finally, Your awake!" Percy still trying to remember what happened yesterday asked "Finally? How long was I out?" With a sigh Grover replied, "Almost 32 hours." "32 Hours ?!" Percy shouted "H-How's Annabeth?" But before Grover could replied Annabeth ran in and saw Percy, within a flash she ran to Percy and wrapped her arms around him planting many kisses on his cheek and some on his lips. "Well done Percy," Annabeth replied planting another kiss on his cheek. Percy stunned said, "Thanks." Now just feeling the ichor and power running through his veins tried to use on of his powers and summoned a wave. With a smile he dropped the wave back into the lake. Sitting next to him Annabeth laughed and caught his eyes for a moment reminding her how handsome his boyfriend is and out of instinct rapped her arms around him once again. With timing Chiron walked in or rather trotted in and walked up to Percy and shook his hand which he never done Percy was just about to say something when Chiron interrupted him and said, "Lord Perseus im guessing you would like to move into your palace?" Still trying to understand Chiron's words he managed to say "p-palace? Where?" Chiron sighed and said "Atlantis and before you ask you can take 1 person." Percy still stunned turned to Annabeth and said "Will you come with me?"

 **-This is my first story so don't flame me-**

 **If you have the time please leave a review so I know if I should continue it or not**

 **I know it's a short chapter but I didn't have a good base to set it on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy Jackson : God of Tides**

 **Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES**

 **Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian**

 **| Percy Jackson Pov |**

"Will you come with me?" He asked to Annabeth, "W-what?" a stunned Annabeth asked. Percy just stared at her in her wonderful eyes as she spoke again she said "A-are you serious?" Percy with a sigh and hope seeping out of him he rambled on "Well if you don't want to you ca-." Becoming bored Annabeth cut him off with a kiss to the lips, surprised Percy started kidding back and it seemed like an eternity of deep desire for each other when I heard a cough that was coming from Chiron. "Oh yea" Annabeth laughed "What about camp though?" She asked. "I mean we can visit every few days! Im the god of hero's aren't I" Percy said while cracking a smile. He was right, after a while Annabeth made her decision "Yes." Percy was grinning with glee and felt the happiest he's ever been but his body started to feel tingly and warm. Probably because he was giving off a glow the size of the cabin. To be honest it could be classified as a beacon at this point even Chiron had to direct his eyes away from Percy. After a while his glow died down and he could look in her eyes again still remaining their unrivalled beauty. Another moment passed until Annabeth asked "When do we go?" Chiron replied simply "as soon as you get packed if you want"

 **\- 5 hours later -**

The tables were full with campers at the last meal of the day when Chiron stood up and made an announcement "As we all know Perseus Jackson has been made a god" A cheer from the crowd, "And he has made the decision of moving to his palace in Atlantis. But before you start saying your goodbyes as he is the god of hero's he has also made a decision of coming and staying for a day or two every week or so. Although he has been given the opportunity to take 1 person and he has decided to take one Miss Annabeth Chase" Another Cheer erupted from the crowd as Annabeth and Percy stood up and walked to the front. Thinking about how his life was going to go now he an Annabeth was going to live together. I wonder how Athena was going to think about that. "If you have any questions you better ask them now" exclaimed Chiron. In a sudden 12 hands came up. About half of the demi-gods he knew. "Ok Clarisse you first" Chiron said once more. "If you're the god of hero's aren't you the god of us and the camp." Asked Clarisse. Percy never really thought of that then he realised she was right. Everyone went silent. Then Chiron pipped up and said "Why if you think about it Perseus, She's right." Percy was stunned he would of think about that in a later date. Everyone cheered for a third time when hearing the news of their new god. "We will venture into that later" said Chiron "Next Question." Some more hands popped up from the crowd. "Thalia is next." Chiron exclaimed. "Percy will you come back to camp?" Thalia asked Percy. He had already explained this with Annabeth but he explained it once more. "Of course! I was going to come every week or so." He explained. Chiron was about to ask for another question when there was a flash of light when it died down a smoking Poseidon was standing next to the camp fire. "I'm sorry if this is a bad time but Percy and his accomplice," he smirked, "need to come to their new home!" Poseidon exclaimed. Percy sighed he was looking forward to the other questions but he had to go now so taking Annabeth's hand he shouted "Sorry, We'll see you next week" And with a flash he was gone. Suddenly he felt the water rushing around him. Wait... How was Annabeth going to breath. But the thoughts washed away when he saw Annabeth breathing normally and smiling.

 **\- CHAPTER 2 Finished -**

 **This chapter was a little longer but still short so sorry :(**

 **Leave a review if you like**

 **Don't flame me im new also don't expect so frequent updates**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy Jackson : God of Tides**

 **Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES**

 **Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian - Atlantis**

 **| Percy Jackson Pov |**

1 Year Later

A year has passed and no conflicts has happened. Me and Annabeth has settled in well. We are still getting used to living together, so we are still in separate rooms. I was ok with this obviously but we did everything else together: Eat, Talk and go to the camp together.

However one day, Annabeth wanted to try and sleep in the same bed. Excited I gladly accepted knowing it was just sleep. However that night all hell broke loose. CRASH. I woke up sitting up immediately. I uncapped Riptide, however Annabeth beat me to it. She rushed to the window. She stopped in her tracks. A whimper escaped her mouth, something that I had never heard from her before.

I ran over to the window to see what the commotion was. As I looked I understood why Annabeth was scared. A few hundred giant squids lead by a chariot. In that chariot was Ceto and, my breath shaked, Pontus. The giant squids were on the outer wall. Throwing conveniently placed boulders into the city. I swam into the armoury, the armoury that Annabeth insisted on, and put on my armour. The armour was made from the finest metals and covered with the shell of a millennium old sea clam ( **Think of Saurons armour but with less spikes.)** This armor was forged by the best cyclopses in the army.

As soon as I got my armour on I swam out and readied for a long and hard battle. I screamed a war cry with Annabeth with me. I saw my first target which breached the first wall. I cut the squid's arm fist of eight arms of. It roared in pain, I looked to my right to see my dad and brother , Triton. Battling Pontus and Ceto. Annabeth was piloting a catapult, I was impressed every boulder shot was set on greek fire. This meant every boulder shot was another squid dead as it set them on fire.

However this got me distracted as the giant squid I attacked got over it and slammed me into a wall with its other arms this made me grunt. Angered, I used momentum to push myself off the wall, this squid made the worst mistake of its short-lived life. As I stabbed it right in the eye. It let out an ear-splitting shreak as it crumbled into a white powder which suspiciously looked like salt. I made a decision to not try to taste it. I took a second to check if I had any broken boned which I didnt. Then I realised that I was a god with The Curse of Achilles.

I carried on slashing through squids and felling more of a rush each time. Of course I was helped by the constant rush of flying boulders. There was only a quarter of giant squid army left. I suddenly heard a screech which sounded like … ANNABETH. I came as quick as I could to the catapult, what I saw would haunt me for the rest of my life.

I saw Annabeth on the ground with a spear in here chest. Where did that come from then I saw a Telchine a couple feet away. They must have been attracted by Ceto. With rage I sliced the

Telchine's head off I swam to Annabeth side. "Percy… " She said in a small voice, I came closer as she spoke again, "P-Please move on, move on from me." Stunned, I could only say, "please Annabeth" But she just stared at me again so I said, "I will Annabeth. I will!" Tears were sliding across my face. She then gave me a light kiss on the cheek as she lay, her last breath escaping her mouth as she stared into the heavens.

I could feel heat building up as I left her side. Then I realised water was boiling around me. I didnt care as I screamed into the sky, I swam into the middle of the fight. Cutting the squids in half with every swing of my sword. As the heat built up I couldn't take it any more. I let it all out, as a explosion of energy came out of my body from all directions. Killing all the squids within 20 mile radius. My vision was going black. As I fell unconscious, I could hear the fighting stop. Then Nothing…

I woke up in a hospital bed. On the side was my father Posidon himself looking worried. I tried to sit up but my bones felt like they were all broken. However I managed to saysomthing, "Hi Dad"

 **Im Back Yes! I had abandoned this series but i felt like giving it another chanse.**

 **Hopefully i do more. I try to do more but its very hard and im still new so..**

 **Hope you like the twist. Keep giving me reviews they fuel my writing**

 **Peace!**

 **SPOILER**

 **BEWARE DONT READ IF YOU DONT WANT TO BE SPOILED**

If I write more. PERCY WILL FIND ANOTHER LOVE. In Tartarus?


End file.
